His Diary, Her Diary
by Vegetas-True-Love77
Summary: A Bulma Vegeta get together with a twist. It's written in the form of diary entries from both of them. It also has SOME Yamcha bashing! Takes place around Christmas time during THE 3 years.
1. Chapter 1

------  
A/N: Hi there!! HAPPY V-DAY!! I'm back w/ a new fanfic! This one is written differently from any FF you've ever read! The story is told through Bulma and Vegeta's Diary + Journal. I know I should really be working on my other stories right now but I can't because I'm not on my comp. I'm on a school comp. that has no internet :S which means I can't see the last chapters I've posted. BUT, I can start a new story from scratch. ^^ It's another one of my B/V get togethers but this one has SOME Yamcha Bashing... I'm planning to treat him like the cheater he is but still stay w/ the true story and have Bulma and Yamcha be friends... some how -.-().. I'll need help from you guys on that! Its gonna give me a bunch of Writers Block if I can't get some help from you, my beloved readers. By the way, have I told you lately that I love you all? *Starts to hum the famous song* Ok, well, here goes nothing! ENJOY!! (I should be getting internet any day now so I'll start working on my other stories IMMEDIATLY!!)  
  
PS: Pay close attention to the TIME and DATES on the entries because they WILL skip around!!  
  
-VTL 2/15/03  
------  
  
His Diary, Her Diary  
By Vegetas_True_Love  
  
08:37 PM December 5, 764  
Dear Diary,  
Hi! My name is Bulma Briefs. I'm 30 yrs old, rich, smart, beautiful, and no one can beat me. My mother bought you as a gift for Christmas buy was so excited she gave it to me early. ^_^ She got Vegeta one, too. Why? I don't know . . . She seems to understand him . . . Pha! Like my dimwit mother could ever understand that complicated freeloader . . . But maybe he talks to her . . Because she's so nice to him . . . Oh that's just great! Speak of the devil. G2G 'cause the royal pain in the you-know-what just entered the room. TTYL!  
-Bulma  
  
08:35 PM December 5, 764  
Dear . . Diary? . . Er- . . Journal,  
Hm . . . I guess I'll need to give you a name if I'm even going to TRY to "open up" to a machine . . . . . Aw to hell with it! Your name is just 'Journal'! . . . Such technology . . . All I do is speak and you write what I say! Earthlings are getting better by the day! . . . So . . . . I see the onna is writing in her 'diary', also . . . I think I'll see what she's up to . . . I'm getting hungry . . . *smirk*  
-Vegeta  
  
12:59 AM December 6, 764  
Dear Diary,  
Argh!! That Vegeta is such an ass! . . . . He's been giving me hell since last night . . hmmm . . Well what do you know . . He's in the shower! . . *evil grin* . . I think I'll go flush a toilet for him . . . . . Okay, back! Ha Ha! That was GREAT! He almost screamed like a school girl!! . . Uh oh . . Here he comes . . in a . . . towel . . . . Dang. He's got a body! . . ACK! Gotta run! Literally!!  
-Bulma  
  
11:39 PM December 6, 764  
Dear Journal,  
Damn that evil onna! She flushed the toilet and almost froze me to death!! PLUS, when I started to chase after her, I DROPPED MY TOWEL!!! . . . . . My face has NEVER been redder! . . . I wonder if she-!!! What am I THINKING!? She's a weak chikyuujin onna! . . Hmph! . . . . I need rest . . . that's all . . . 'night Journal . . .  
-Vegeta  
  
02:47 PM December 8, 764  
Dear Diary,  
Sorry but I won't be able to write in you as often as I've been doing. Guess what happened two days ago when I froze Vegeta in the shower! . . Give? He DROPPED his TOWEL while chasing me!! . . . Man . . I'm giggling like a school girl! . . He's so well built! If I wasn't with Yamcha . . Hee Hee (A/N: No, she is not a hentai! She just thinks he's hot! LoL ^_~) . . . . then again, his attitude is horrible . . . MOTHER!! I AM NOT AS BAD AS HE IS!! . . . . . . OHH!!! . . Whatever! . . . I'm going to go diary. See you later.  
-Bulma  
  
09:47 PM December 10, 764  
Dear Journal,  
Don't expect me to write so often. Now that I'm fully healed from that retarded Gravity Simulator Room blowing up, I can train again so I won't have time to write in you too much. Nothing has happened . . . I need to train. I've been distracted to often lately.  
-Vegeta  
  
-----  
Sooo, how did ya like it? ^^ I wanted to put this up yesterday, Feb. 14, but FF.net was doing stuff. It also said it would be back up Feb. 16 but for some reason its working right now. 0_O . . . But anyways, hope you enjoyed it. The next Ch. sould be up soon. By the way, this is NOT the big update I promised. :s I haven't got to it yet.. srry! Leave a review plz and tell me what you thought.... Yamcha bashing is comming up next time!! ^^ yay! LoL!  
  
-Vegetas_True_Love  
----- 


	2. Chapter 2

------  
  
A/N: IM SOOOO SORRY GUYS!!! PLZ don't kill me! ;-; I wish I could have gotten this out sooner . . I'm sorry for always comming back late w/ excuses! I'm finally our of school and i'll be home most of the time so i'm gonna get to work on my stories!! Thx for still reading x.x!!! Plz review!  
  
PS: Pay close attention to the TIME and DATES on the entries because they have been known to skip around!!  
  
-VTL 06/06/03  
  
------  
  
His Diary, Her Diary  
  
By Vegetas_True_Love  
  
10:18 PM December 16, 764  
  
Dear Diary,  
  
Nine days and counting! Its snowing outside and, after much complaining and fighting, I got Vegeta to "shovel" the driveway with his Ki. Then, Yamcha came over and slipped on the icy pavement and landed hard . . . He yelled at Vegeta and they started brawling. Yamcha has a black eye and a bloody nose now ~sigh~ . . . To tell you the truth, I think he deserved it! He shouldn't have yelled at Vegeta for doing the job I told him to do . . . It wasn't his fault . . .  
  
-Bulma  
  
10:45 PM December 16, 764  
  
Dear Journal,  
  
Arghh!! That weak little whining sore looser pissed me off so much I decided to quit training early (for fear that I would break the machine) to preserve my HATRED for him!! That idiot yells at ME for HIS clumsy mistakes! I can't believe the woman ever liked him! . . . I think I'm gonna just HAVE to break them up . . Heh heh heh . . . She doesn't deserve him . .  
  
-Vegeta  
  
07:51 PM December 19, 764  
  
Dear Diary,  
  
I'm waiting for Yamcha . . We have a date at 8:00 PM . . . . . Vegeta is staring at the door for some reason . . . . He hasn't moved at all for ten minutes . . It's starting to really freak me out . . . YAY! The doorbell!! . . Hm? . . Why . . is Vegeta walking towards the door?? . . Well, G2G Diary! I'll post tonight!!  
  
-Bulma  
  
08:07 PM December 19, 764  
  
Dear Journal,  
  
Everything went PERFECT! First, I pointed out the LIPSTICK on his white collar which he claimed was because of Puar throwing it at oolong who dodged and it hit the looser. Then, I asked how Puar got the lipstick. He was speechless!! I added that I smelled the scent of twelve varieties of female perfumes on him. The cheater turned bright red and started to ramble on about me lying an' setting him up or something like that while the woman screeched at him and shoved him out the door, slamming the door on him after throwing a few pricy pots at him and the motorbike he rode here on. Heh . . . But then . . she fell to the floor and started to- . to cry . . . . I- . . I'm going to sleep . . I don't feel so good right now . . .  
  
-Vegeta  
  
08:22 PM December 19, 764  
  
Dear Diary,  
  
I feel sick . . I've never felt worse than I do right now! . . . . Yamcha . . that JERK!! . . . Ten years . . down the drain . . I'm not forgiving him this time! We're THROUGH! Done with! IT'S OVER!!!!! . . . Go away, mother! . . . LEAVE ME ALONE!! . . . *crying sounds* Bye Diary.  
  
-Bulma  
  
11:49 PM December 20, 764  
  
. . . Hn . . . The woman hasn't come out of her room since last night . . . Foolish human emotions! She's just weak! It's not my problem! . . . It's not MY fault her idiotic ex cheats on her! XS Why is she ignoring ME now?! . . . I'm going to MAKE her come out of there if its the last thing I do!! . . . (P.S.: The old man downloaded emoticons)  
  
-Vegeta =)  
  
-----  
  
Sooo, second ch. finally up! ^^ I wanted to put this up sooo long ago but i've been busy. Schools finally out so if i can get my lazy bum off the palace chats I will keep dishing out new chapters!! The next Ch. sould be up very soon because most of it is already written down. By the way, this is part of the big update on everything I promised. Srry 4 the wait!! Leave a review plz and tell me what you thought, plz! By the way, if you read my other storys.. I'm kinda stuck so can ya all help me? THX for the support! Luv ya all!!!!!!  
  
-Vegetas_True_Love  
  
Sephi77@hotmail.com  
  
----- 


	3. Chapter 3

*****  
  
(A/N:) Hey, y'all! I'm finally back! ^___^ Long time no see, eh? Well, as usual, I'm sorry for being so late with all my updates.. I kinda died for a while. BUT I am finally back so lets not dwell on the past and get to the story!! All of my faithful readers, my next update will be the premiere of a new type of Bulma/Vegeta story. You'll love it!! I'm not quite sure of the name.. Maybe 'Daddy's Girl'. Anywho, you can keep track of my works on my profile page! There's a part telling you what I've updated and when I've updated and what I plan to update and what is keeping me from those updates XD!! Now, read on!  
  
PS: Pay close attention to the TIME and DATES on the entries because they WILL skip around!!  
  
-VTL aka VTL77  
  
Sephi77@hotmail.com  
  
*****  
  
Chapter 3  
  
---  
  
06:26 AM December 21, 764  
  
Dear Diary,  
  
*Door closes softly* Vegeta just left my room . . . . . We talked and . . . stuff . . . . . all night . . and I'm not even tired . . I think . . I think he really cares . . . He wouldn't have comforted me if he didn't . . . right? . . . (P.S.: The faces are called emoticons . . . dad added them . . He also added a sensor to pick up back ground sounds)  
  
-Bulma '~'  
  
---  
  
06:28 AM December 21, 764  
  
Dear Journal,  
  
That went well =) . . . Now what? . . . . What am I doing?! . . Why am I worrying about the woman when I am doomed to die in a few years!?!? Have I gone completely insane living on this pathetic excuse for a planet!?!? What's wrong with me!?!?! . . . I have to train! I will stay away from the woman for- . . . . . as long as it takes!!! !! *Door slams* . . . .  
  
-Vegeta *  
  
---  
  
03:52 PM December 21, 764  
  
Dear Diary,  
  
Vegeta has been avoiding me . . . After everything that happened, he's ignoring me!!! !! ;-; Did I do or say something to offend him? . . . B- . . Because if I did . . . I'm sorry . . I'm not going to let him ignore me any longer! I'm gonna march right in there and MAKE him talk to me!!  
  
-Bulma =(  
  
---  
  
04:15 PM December 21, 764  
  
Dear Journal,  
  
. . . It's getting harder and harder to ignore the woman . . . She just will not give up! . . We- . We kind of just got in a fight . . She won't feed me and she kicked me out of my own bedroom! It's like she's my damned WIFE- . . . . DAMN IT! Why am I blushing!? I DON'T LIKE HER!! . . . Oh, great. The woman is close . . I- I wonder if she heard anything . . .  
  
-Vegeta =S  
  
---  
  
02:26 AM December 22, 764  
  
Dear Diary,  
  
I- . . I just can't sleep . . . I heard Vegeta earlier saying he HATES me! What did I do?? *Sniffs* I- . . . I think I'll make him a big breakfast to make up for whatever I've done to make him hate me. *Sniffs* *Pulls out a tissue*  
  
-Bulma ;-;  
  
---  
  
08:19 AM December 22, 764  
  
Dear Journal,  
  
I trained all night because I was not permitted to step foot into a bedroom . . I'm so tired I feel like I've been hit by a bus full of drugs . . To hell with the woman's rules! I'm going to go get me some sleep! *Door opens* *Door closes* Hmm? The lights are on in the kitchen already? . . I thought Bulma's mom was out of town today . . *Door opens* W-Woman!? Ah- I- . . I just came in to get a drink--  
  
-Vegeta O_O!!  
  
---  
  
09:05 AM December 22, 764  
  
Dear Diary,  
  
Well, I made Vegeta a HUGE breakfast.. Eggs, bacon, hash browns, sausage, ham, pancakes, cereal, toast, oatmeal, cinnamon rolls, bagels, fruit salad, waffles . . I think that's all . . Needless to say, he was easy to please. I still felt bad, though . . I left the room and when I came back, he had finished most of the food but had fallen asleep at the table! He was so adorable!! He was snoring ever so lightly and his face was so . . so . . peaceful! He actually wasn't scowling or mad. He was hot! ^_^ . . . . . I decided to let him sleep on the couch, so I picked him up - His muscles are heavy!! @_@;; - and set him on the nearest couch. I also gave him a blanket and I SWEAR he said 'Mmm . . Bul- . . ma . .' !!! I SWEAR IT!! . . Sigh . . I don't know . . I just hope he isn't mad at me anymore . .  
  
-Bulma =S  
  
---  
  
02:27 AM December 23, 764  
  
Dear Journal,  
  
Holy- . . One minute I was talking to the onna . . Then the next, I'm waking up on this couch seventeen hours later . . Ugh. I must have fallen asleep . . She let me sleep in here??? . . Journal, what is wrong with me? No matter how hard I try, I can't keep the woman out of my mind. It's like I've been brainwashed. But . . I- . . I don't REALLY mind . . THAT'S the part that horrifies me the most . . I'm starting to like it here . . Even our fights!! I purposely start fights with her everyday because of the thrill of my blood rushing . . Must be because I am Saiyajin . . That's all! . . Right? . .  
  
-Vegeta o_o  
  
---  
  
*****  
  
(A/N:) Well, I had to stop because I ran out of ideas! lol!! But don't fret! I will NEVER quit any of my stories!! Just give me some time to work up new ideas for how to lead my story to x-mas time ^_^! Well, Now that I've finally updated "Kakkon's Revenge" AND "HDHD", I can finally post the prologue and MAYBE first chapter of my new story, mentioned above. Keep you eyes out for it!! Check my profile for updates, frequently!! I'm back in business!! ^___^ Later y'all!  
  
-VTL aka VTL77  
  
Sephi77@hotmail.com  
  
*****  
  
ADVERTISEMENTS:  
  
Just a lil something to help y'all find good stories to read that get buried under new releases. Again, I credit this idea to Burenda.  
  
  
  
1. Burenda's "Wish For The Past" Is the BEST dbz fanfic on ff.net right now in my opinion! Its wonderfully written and deserves acknowledgment! Its about Trunks and Goten traveling to the past and meeting Bardock, Chibi Vegeta-chan ^^, Goku, Bulma, Radditz, and many others on their quest to return home. It is a GREAT story (that's why it has 2166 reviews right now ;-;) and is DEFINITELY worth reading! It makes my stories look like pure crap!! (story id is 678451) (user id is 189075) Please go read it! You'll love it. That story inspired one of my other fanfics, "Hey Shinlong! We Want to Meet Our Grandpas!" (story id: 744789). Please read her fic! You'll love it! I promise!  
  
2. My "Hey Shinlong! We Want to Meet Our Grandpas!" (story id: 744789) is also a pretty good fanfic. It is about Trunks and Goten wishing for Bardock AND King Vegeta to come to their time line (the present) so they can meet them. Well, Vegeta finds out and ends up taking Bulma with him to greet the two *strangers* that are with the kids. Vegeta sees his dad, his dad is a jerk, Bulma is introduced as Vegeta's wife and mate, King Vegeta goes crazy, The chibis embarrass everyone, and there are some hilarious reactions to everything. This is the start of a long mini-series of stories ^^. But will King Vegeta and Bardock go home? What will happen? You'll have to read it to find out ^^. (user id is 202250) I love my number . . Its special ^^,  
  
3. My "Xero's Revenge" (story id: 731803) is nothing like the regular B/V that you've read 20 million times. Yes, it happens between those three undocumented years, BUT it includes a new threat to the planet Earth and it's inhabitants: Xero. Xero is the Planet Plant (Vegetasei's old name) ruler. He is obviously a Tuffle. He wants revenge on King Vegeta but since he's dead, who better to take out old grudges on than his SON? And his best friend, Lieutenant Armock, is there to help. Bulma and Vegeta get together during this time and Bulma gets ki- . . Wait . . I wont tell you ^^ MWahahaaaa . . oh what the hell, Bulma is killed. ^^() There is Super Saiyajin 2 Vegeta in the story too ^^ and Vegeta dies a thousand deaths. How you say? Read and find out ^^. Other characters are Goku, Krillin, Gohan, Piccolo, Vegeta, Bulma, Xero, Armock, 100 henchmen, Yamcha, Mrs. Briefs, Mr. Briefs . . . About everybody ish there ^^ It ish very full of stuff and it ish pretty long ^^. Please read. You'll enjoy it!  
  
WARNING: This story is in PLAY format. There is a narrator. I wrote this story many years ago so It might be a little . . strange . . Well, Enjoy ^^.  
  
4. My "Kakkon's Revenge" (story id: 762805) is the sequel to Xero's Revenge if you couldn't tell. Kakkon is Xero's son. HIS best friend, and also Lieutenant, is LT. Xero- who is Armock's son. He was named after his father's best friend King Xero. I know, kinda confusing ^^(). Well, This story takes place during the GT saga. It focuses on Brolly's life. Paragus, Brolly's father, makes a wish and changed Everyone's ages. Brolly ends up falling in love for someone and Vegeta isn't too happy. When Bulma and Bra *hint hint* are kid napped, Brolly ain't too happy and neither is Vegeta. Brolly has no memories of Goku because of the wish and the Z-team (which includes Bulma, Vegeta, Bra, Trunks, and Goku) have to get used to a *shy* Brolly who was raised on Earth. Lt. Xero and Kakkon also have lots of henchmen that will play small roles later on in the story. Well, Read the story! I bet you'll like it! It is NOT in play format, like "Xero's Revenge". (THANK KAMI! lol)  
  
~~~~~  
  
Well, there are 4 stories to read. None of you have an excuse to not read em! Check out all these great stories!!! Three of them are mine because I haven't had the time to look around for others. @_@;;  
  
Don't forget to write a review! If you have a story to submit because you think its good and deserves more popularity, paste a link in the review! EVEN IF IT IS YOUR OWN!  
  
~~~~~ 


End file.
